Su Majestad
by Lineve
Summary: Alfred un ladrón que es el enemigo #1 de Gran Bretaña que acaba de ser capturado. Arthur príncipe de Gran Bretaña, y secretamente, esta cansado de su vida monótona y aburrida. Por decisión y juego del destino, se encuentran, ¿Que tanto jugará el destino con ellos?


Su Majestad

Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña

Palacio Real, las 03 horas.

Todo parecía en orden en el Palacio Real de Gran Bretaña, no había ni una mosca que perturbara la dulce tranquilidad y silencio que había en este, aunque cualquier persona que hubiera estado ahí por lo menos una vez sabría que ese silencio no era como el que se acostumbraba a sentir en el Palacio Real.

Si se exploraba bien se podía ver cosas que no estaban en orden o en el lugar donde deberían de estar, nada estaba roto, pero si se notaba un poco el desorden, algo que la familia real nunca hacía, simplemente, el desorden estaba prohibido. Y a eso incluirle que no había ningún ruido, en el palacio por la noche siempre se escuchaban las suaves pisadas remitentes de los guardias que cuidaban de sus majestades. No se escuchaba ni un suave movimiento, en aquella situación, hasta uno podría escuchar el latir de su corazón. Uno no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saberlo.

Algo estaba mal.

Por otra parte, si te encaminabas a cierta habitación, desde el pasillo en la cual se dirigía a esta, se podían ver cuerpos de colocados forma extraña aunque aún se notaban con vida. Una vez dentro, toda la habitación que estaba en total obscuridad, a excepción de una luz que brilla mucho mas de lo normal gracias a la obscuridad de la habitación, junto con un tecleo insistente.

Esa habitación era donde estaba toda la fuente de información acerca del país.

La poca luz que había en la habitación no permitía observar más que el rostro claro del joven que estaba frente a este, el cual, provocaba el insistente sonido del tecleo veloz. Sus manos agiles y enguantadas se paseaban por el escritorio como si lo conociera perfectamente, cosa que al parecer era cierta, mientras sus hermosos ojos azules resguardados por unos lentes, estaban clavados en la pantalla en la cual, paseándolos de izquierda a derecha, para después, bajar al siguiente renglón, haciendo que un mechón anti-gravedad de un hermoso color dorado, se moviera.

—Deja de resistirte…—susurro suavemente, siguió tecleando hasta que después de unos segundos, sonrió—ya eres mía…

Dirigió uno de sus dedos al botón de "enter", y con satisfacción impregnada en su cara, aplasto la tecla.

Toda la información de aquel país estaba en sus manos.

—Well, ya estoy dentro, ¡nada es imposible para el hero!—después de decir eso y subir su ego, separo su mano derecha unos momentos del teclado, sin aparta la vista del sin fin de números que estaban en la pantalla, para tantear su lado derecho y meter su mano en una pequeña mochila negra, al parecer, de su propiedad.

Estuvo tanteando unos segundos, necio sin querer apartar la mirada de aquella valiosa información, hasta que sonrió aún más.

— ¡Aquí esta! —saco su mano de la mochila para mostrar una memoria que sin dudar, introdujo en uno de las entradas que tenía la computadora. Sus manos nuevamente juguetearon por el teclado y después de evadir una que otra norma de seguridad, el traslado de la información se comenzó a hacer. El chico solo sonrió. —Ahora solo es cuestión de esper-

Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su brazo que pronto se expandió por todo su cuerpo, lentamente dirigió la mirada a su brazo y descubrió que efectivamente, tenía algo en el. Miro de reojo para atrás, intentando ver la persona que le había disparado, pero solo alcanzo a ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, que resaltaban en la habitación.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Hola~

Primero que nada, este fic se me ocurrió gracias a la imagen que puse para este fic, así que si la ven, se darán una idea de cómo va a seguir, aunque creo que con lo que puse queda claro.

De cualquier forma, quiero aclarar que esto es un Mundo Alternativo, así que aquí, nadie es un país, igualmente, sus nombres serán humanos.

Al igual que el otro fic que publique (aunque este será mucho más…dulce que el otro) les advierto que soy algo floja para actualizar, así que, realmente lamento si tardo mucho xD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

¿Palabras de apoyo, amenazas de que si no actualizo pronto, tomatazos?, ¡déjenlos en los cometarios!


End file.
